


dangerous waters

by clarkedarling



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Post 1x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkedarling/pseuds/clarkedarling
Summary: "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.""By drowning?"





	dangerous waters

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is highly unrealistic, but let a girl dream!

All the patrons of Sanditon had raved about the benefits of seawater, even Lady Denham who did not believe in most modern remedies. However, Charlotte could not bear the claustrophobic red garments ladies were forced to wear if they ventured into the ocean. The shapeless, baggy gown was unflattering and hideous, the caps undisputedly the worst part of the sea-bathing attire. Not that she bothered what she looked like, of course; the material was heavy, and caused her to feel as though she were being dragged down into the depths of the sea.

Much like many things in society, the men had it easier. They could parade up and down the beach, completely nude, and splash around to their heart’s content, whereas the second a lady appears as though she is distressed (_enjoying herself too much_) she is pulled out of the water immediately.

Charlotte was desperate to feel free, as events as of late had left her feeling trapped, smothered even. The business in London had given her hope that there was something between her and Sidney Parker, especially during their dance. The way he had looked at her made her feel desired, and the way he held her as close as physically possible had made her feel desire for him. Nothing in her life had filled her with such lust before, lust that both thrilled and terrified her. Then the arrival of Ms Eliza Campion at the ball had yanked her back down to earth and ceased all her amorous thoughts, all her feelings of infatuation for Sidney.

The journey back home had been excruciating. At first he had been sat beside her, though that had lasted only a few miles, when the carriage hit a bump in the road, and she was sent soaring into his lap. Hastily and without a word, he had removed her from him, and wasted no time in switching sides to sit beside his brother instead. It was mortifying, to know that she repelled him that much. It caused her to compare his affection with her the previous night, during their dance, how he had held her hand and laughed as she twirled, and couldn’t help but feel discarded and castaway, traded in for a shinier model in Ms Campion.

He had barely uttered two words to her since they had been back in Sanditon, which only strengthened her feelings of abandonment. At least they had been civil before Georgianna had been taken; now, they were back to being strangers.

Fed up of him darting out of rooms when she’d enter, or him making excuses not to eat meals with them all, she instead took herself off to the beach, alone, where she made a beeline for the secretive cove she had stumbled upon her first few days in Sanditon. In hindsight that particular spot was perhaps not the best location to go to getaway from Sidney, for it had been the place where she had found him walking out of the water, completely nude. The memory of his naked body, glistening with seawater, sent a searing heat to her cheeks.

Determined to get _him_ out of her head, Charlotte set about undressing to get in the water. The weather was particularly pleasant that day, the sunrays casting a comfortably warm heat. She wasn't entirely at ease removing all her clothing, as whilst the cove was fairly remote and hard to come by, somebody could chance upon the place just as she had. However, she did strip her dress, stockings and corset off, feeling the relief almost immediately. Her breathing became steadier, as though she were surrounded by a purer and cleaner oxygen.

Folding her garments neatly, she placed them on a rock so that she could find them when she returned. Now wearing only her shift, she headed towards the waters edge. She savoured in the sensation of sand in between her toes, smiling to herself. The ocean was cold, bracingly so, but it made her no less keen to venture in.

It was an odd feeling, to be so bare outdoors, especially since her slip only reached her mid-thigh, and yet she relished the freedom. Taking a much-needed deep breath, she walked forward, and kept walking until she was submerged up to her chin. Waves lapped at her face, bitingly cold, the salt sticking to her lips. Her hands floated by her side, the material of her slip rising to join them. Laying her head in the water, she looked up at the bright, blue sky, her hair coiling around her. Seagulls, a staple of Sanditon, were flying high above her, flocking to the cliffs for respite.

It was wonderful.

However, the force of the waves began to grow more brutal, smacking her over and over, until her eyes started to sting. Unable to see anything, she was knocked backwards by a particularly large wave, so powerful that she lost her footing momentarily. Quickly, her heart in her throat, she found the seabed with her toes, and struggled to balance herself so that she could keep her head above water. When another, deceptively strong wave hit, pulling her with it, she discovered that she could no longer touch the bottom.

Charlotte, you see, could not swim. She had never learnt - never had cause to. The first time she had ever seen the sea was when she had rode into Sanditon with Tom and Mary Parker all those weeks ago. The bathing machines were suffocating yes, and limiting, but at least they had ensured her safety. Here, she was at the mercy of the ocean and it’s unpredictable waves.

The tide was taking her further and further away from the shore, and she had no clue how to get back. Resolved not to panic, she instead began to kick her feet out below her, trying to stay afloat. Finding a good rhythm, she struggled to remain in control, to keep herself from being washed away. It became more frightened when her legs were swept from under her once more, and she tumbled and span under the water. Breaking through to the surface, she took a large gasp, her lungs begging for air.

It continued on like this for what felt like hours; she’d be dragged under, writhing and thrashing, until she could float back to the top where she would take a big gasp of air, only to be pulled back under again. She was getting exhausted and became terrified that she would soon lose all her energy, unable to fight anymore.

Suddenly, when Charlotte was seconds away from giving up, she felt a pair of arms around her. She was pulled to the surface, where she began to splutter out all the water that was clogging up her insides. A hand was thumping her back, ensuring that she coughed up all the water. Finally able to breathe clearly, she allowed herself a few moments to catch her breath before she rubbed her eyes clear so that she could see who her rescuer was. Looking up, she blinked a couple of times, the salt still stinging.

“Mr Parker?” she exclaimed, her voice hoarse.

Sidney didn’t look at her, instead continued to carry her to the shore; one arm was around her waist, the other under her knees. She was too shocked to move. How was it that he was there? Of all the people to save her, it had to be him?

When they reached dry land, he didn’t set her down straight away. Out of the water, she was surprised at the ease with which he was carrying her, as though she weighed no more than a sack of potatoes. That took an immense amount of strength. His body was radiating heat, his hands so firm and -

Charlotte wriggled free of his clutch, her legs threatening to buckle under her as she reached the sand. She had been pressed so close to Sidney, her body completely in his grasp, which would have been inappropriate even if she had been fully clothed. However, she was not. Now she stood before him in only her shift, clinging to her every curve, the thin cotton rendered translucent by the water. Wrapping her arms around her chest, freezing, she waited for him to say something, anything.

If she had expected him to be relieved she was safe, or concerned for her, she was sorely mistaken. Instead, he was furious. “What the hell were you thinking, Charlotte?” he bellowed. He had shouted at her before, and she had flinched then too. This time, however, he seemed angrier, his whole body tense. His brow was furrowed, his eyes dark and filled with rage. 

“I merely wished to see what all the fuss was about,” she huffed, as nonchalantly as she could manage, despite her trembling lip. She was well aware that she was acting the same way her younger siblings did when they would sulk about having to go to bed early, though if Sidney was going to treat her like a petulant child she would certainly behave like one.

“By drowning?” he exclaimed, still heated, hands on his hips. He was soaking, water sticking his shirt to his chest, allowing her to see his every muscle definition. The sight made her mouth dry.

She shook her head, her hair, which now resembled wet shoelaces, falling about her face and in her eyes. “Of course not!” she replied. Her teeth were chattering, which made it very difficult for her to appear tough. “I didn’t expect the tide to be that strong. I would have been fine once I found my footing. I didn’t need to be saved.”

Sidney looked bewildered at her logic, his eyes wide. “Charlotte, you could have died!” he sighed, his voice bordering on broken. This surprised her, how, upon closer inspection, he did seem distressed, did appear to be upset. It wasn’t rage that she had seen reflected in his eyes, but worry and fear. He was even calling her by her first name, something he had never done before. It sent a shiver down her spine, a shiver she was glad could have been interpreted as a reaction to the cold.

“You do care, don’t you?” she couldn’t help saying, more of a statement than a question, watching his reaction closely. At her words his breath visibly hitched in his throat and he dropped her gaze. Instead, he took in her appearance, including her lack of clothing. His eyes trailed along her body, down at her bare legs; Charlotte would have thought this would have made her uncomfortable, that she’d feel self-conscious under a man’s scrutiny. However, there was something about Sidney that emboldened her, allowed her to stand in front of him wearing only her shift as though she was daring him to look at her.

He took a step towards her, and another, when he reached for his jacket from off of the ground - he’d clearly discarded of it when he had ran in to rescue her. In act so tender and affectionate that she wouldn’t had thought him capable, he gently placed the jacket around her shoulders, covering her up. “You’re shaking,” he muttered, sliding his hands up and down her arms, the friction causing a nice surge of warmth to encapsulate her torso.

She looked up at him, their faces inches apart, so close that the seawater running down his cheeks dripped onto her toes. His breath was hot on her nose, his hands still clutching her upper arms. “I do care,” he told her, softly. His words felt like a warm blanket.

Before she lost her nerve, she threw her arms around his torso and brought him into a big hug, resting her head against his chest. “Thank you, Mr Parker,” she said, slightly muffled. To her relief, he hugged her back, holding her close. She could have stayed there, in his arms, for the rest of her life. After the trauma of the perilous waves, she felt safe and secure in his embrace.

“Call me Sidney,” he replied, his lips brushing her ear so that his words gave her goosebumps. “Please. Just once.”

“You saved my life, Sidney,” she whispered, eyes closed.

She could hear his heart beating, feel it against her cheek. She felt it speed up as she spoke. Then, he pulled away, though kept one hand on her back. “Let’s get you dressed and back to Trafalgar House,” he said, a small smile playing on his lips. “I suspect you’re wanting a hot cup of tea? I know I am.”

At that they began to walk back to the rocks, back to society where titles and pleasantries would return, and she’d have to forget what his touch felt like lest she got her hopes up again - yet, there was something about his smile, something that told her she was right to hope all along.

**Author's Note:**

> for charlotte's attire, i used this as reference https://www.instagram.com/p/BugqF2UhOfw/


End file.
